Hawaii AIDS Clinical Trials Unit (HACTU) is part of the HTV clinicalresearch arm of the University of Hawaii's program in Retrovirology. HACTU has been a formal unitofthe Adult AIDS Clinical Trials Group(AACTG) since 1990 with funding received under a minority institution initiative. Our site brings to the Adult AIDS ClinicalTrials Group: 1) An established clinical trials unit within the AACTG with a track record for excellence in clinical trial management, currently meeting all ACTG standards for site operations; 2)Access to Hawaii's ethnically diverse population, havingpreviously contributed41% of all ACTG's enrollees of Asian/Pacific Islander descent; 3) A unitwithwide community,state governmental and university support for its operations as the.only HTV/AIDSclinical research program in Hawaii; 4) A continued commitment tc participate as broadly as feasible not only in AACTG's main anti-retro viral trials but also in specialized areas of HIV immunology and complication research targeted as areas of special importance bythe AACTG leadership; 5) A minority uni with a record of increasing scientific contributionsto the ACTG over the past 5 years and a commitment to contribute tothe AACTG's scientific agenda in the next 5 years specifically in the areas of: pathogenesis/treatment of HIV/Hepatitis Banc C co-infection, HTV-associatedmetaboliccomplications, role of insertional metagenesis andmacrophages inthe pathogenesi; of HIV-associated malignancies and CNS disease and in the impactof menopause and femalereplacement hormonal therapj on HIV-1 activity.